


anything else she tellin' them to get lost

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: And We Got All The Fun We Need [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Biphobia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorraine really does fall for Caroline's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything else she tellin' them to get lost

            It was almost impossible to miss the argument – or was it a developing brawl, Lorraine wondered as she sat in a quiet corner of the LGBT night at her local pub, which she sometimes ate at, but had never ventured into for the alcohol. Three women were facing off against a woman on her own, all of them much the same age, the single woman vigorously defending herself against charges of being a greedy slut who couldn’t choose a sexuality and stick to it.

 

            Lorraine was grossly offended by the other women’s comments, of course. But she was having trouble tearing her eyes away from the debater, who was tall, gorgeous, beautifully dressed and holding her own with a combination of pin-sharp analysis and bad language.

 

            “–yourblatant, _blinkered_ fucking _refusal_ to admit that someone else’s view of their own sexuality is more valid than your own constructions –”

 

            Lorraine let out a small sigh and toyed with her empty glass, watching the other woman with admiring eyes. She’d never seen her before, but she was _stunning_.

 

            “If you like her,” the barman said, “can I recommend you go and buy her a drink instead of sighing at a distance? Maybe before she gets chucked out?”

 

            Lorraine jumped, and nearly dropped her glass. The barman took it away from her, just in case.

 

            “I might do that,” Lorraine said, with dignity.

 

            The barman looked deeply sceptical. Lorraine ignored him, slid off her stool, and headed firmly in the direction of the argument, cutting around behind the trio, who were currently trying to shout down the woman Lorraine was looking for.

 

            Given how clearly her voice rose above theirs, it wasn’t going very well.

 

            “-so _fuck_ you, and fuck your biphobic _bullshit_ , too!”

 

            Lorraine tapped her on the shoulder, and she whirled to face Lorraine. Lorraine tried very hard not to be struck dumb; dark curls flying, full mouth set firm and stubborn, pale eyes snapping with anger, the stranger was completely out of Lorraine’s league, but – well, she’d come this far.

 

            “Hi. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

            The other woman blinked hard in surprise, attention switching sharply from her half-finished argument to Lorraine, and Lorraine blushed at the subtle once-over she got.

 

            “Yeah,” the other woman said slowly, face lightening, tense stance loosening. “Yeah. Why not?”

 

            Lorraine shrugged, and half-smiled rather shyly.

 

            The other woman’s eyes cut sideways to a serious-faced man approaching them who looked disturbingly like the manager. “Maybe somewhere else?”

 

            “That might be a good idea,” Lorraine said, repressing her smile. She followed the other woman out of the pub, and they headed down the street, towards a slightly quieter bar. “My name’s Lorraine, by the way.”

 

            “Lorraine,” the other woman repeated. “Pretty.”

 

            Lorraine ducked her head. The smile playing around her lips wouldn’t go away.

 

            “I’m Caroline,” the other woman said, and smiled properly at Lorraine. She looked much less petrifying when she smiled, but not one iota less beautiful.

 

            “Nice to meet you,” Lorraine said, and returned the smile. “Um, I know the things you were saying were unpopular with those women, but for what it’s worth, I thought your responses were much more clearly expressed and your arguments were much more cogent than theirs.”

 

            Caroline burst out laughing, and held the door into the bar open for Lorraine. “Oh, so you want me for my mind?”

 

            Lorraine blushed hard, but found the confidence to return the once-over Caroline had given her much more obviously, and add her most brazen smile. “Well, I think your body is amazing, too.”

 

            “I’m going to start thinking I owe _you_ a drink if you keep this up,” Caroline replied, eyes glittering.

 

            “I play fair,” Lorraine said, experiencing a serious adrenaline rush. “We can take turns.”  

 


End file.
